gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Stayin' Alive
Stayin' Alive by Bee Gees is featured in Saturday Night Glee-ver, the sixteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by the New Directions with solos from Finn, Mercedes, and Santana. The song is performed as the closing number of the week in which the theme was "Songs from Saturday Night Fever", and as a way to celebrate the winners of the dance-off. Finn, Santana, and Mercedes walk through the hallway together, singing, as they finally know their plans for the future and their plans to work towards accomplishing their goals. The New Directions then dance proudly on the stage with their new suits. They are later joined on stage by Sue and Will, who also sing and dances with the kids wearing the same suit. Lyrics Finn: Well you can tell By the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man No time to talk Music loud and women warm I've been kicked around Since I was born Mercedes: And now it's all right, that's OK And you may look the other way Mercedes with Santana: But we can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man Finn, Mercedes, and Santana with New Directions: Whether you're a brother Or whether you're a mother You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Feel the city breakin' And everybody shakin' And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive Mercedes: Oh, when you walk Santana (and Finn): Well now I get low and I get high And if I can't get either, I really try (Got the wings of heaven on my shoes) Finn with New Directions Boys: I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose Finn, Mercedes, and Santana: You know it's all right, it's ok I'll live to see another day We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man (Mercedes: Oh!) Finn, Mercedes, and Santana with New Directions: Whether you're a brother Or whether you're a mother you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Feel the city breakin' And everybody shakin' And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive Mercedes: Oh! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes and Santana: I'm stayin' alive Finn: Well you can tell By the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man No time to talk Music loud and women warm I've been kicked around Since I was born Mercedes with Santana: And now it's all right, it's OK And you may look the other way We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man Finn, Mercedes, and Santana with New Directions: Whether you're a brother Or whether you're a mother You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Feel the city breakin' And everybody shakin' And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive Mercedes: Oh! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: I'm stayin' alive... Yeah, yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: I'm stayin' alive... Yeah, yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: I'm stayin' alive... Yeah, yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: Ow! Ay, ay! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Trivia *Although it was said that the white suit would be a prize for the winner of the dance-off, everyone who takes part in this song is wearing one. *At the beginning, Cory used fake chest hair on his chest. *Part of the original version of this song was used in the episode as well. *Before the song starts, Finn says "You know what I wanna do? I said, you know what I wanna do?" and everyone asks "What?", he says "Strut", which John Travolta said at the end of the Saturday Night Fever sequel, Stayin' Alive. Finn strutting down the hallway parallels Travolta's strut in the movie. Errors *When Santana is walking through the McKinley halls at one point her hair is down. Then when she is shown a few seconds later her hair is up. This changes multiple times. Gallery Glee=3x16 - Finn, Mercedes, & Santana.png Glee=3x16 - Santana_1.png tumblr m2w5fbnLXp1qj2lhoo1 250.png Tumblr m32iyxo65O1qalsugo1 250.gif Tartiedisco.gif fiinn.png tumblr m2t6vjtfYh1qj2lhoo1 250.png staying-alive.gif Danccin.png puck,tina,rach,artie.png sam,britt,blaine,kurt.png SNF.png ohheyblaine.png wigglesue.png hottsam.png Picture9.png tumblr m2slfdKMoQ1qhwgyho1_250.gif SA1.jpg SA2.jpg tumblr m2pa93UPPu1r32he2o2 500.gif tumblr m2pa93UPPu1r32he2o1 500.gif tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro12 r1 250.gif tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro11 r1 250.gif tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro10 r1 250.gif tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro9 r1 250.gif tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro8 r1 250.gif tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro7 r1 250.gif tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro3 r1 250.gif tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro2 250.gif tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro1 250.gif tumblr m2o3gsPj1i1qcmakyo9 250.gif BlueBrittanyMeme10.gif Tumblr my1iwqwfsw1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr my1iwqwfsw1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr my1iwqwfsw1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr my1iwqwfsw1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr my1iwqwfsw1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr my1iwqwfsw1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr my1iwqwfsw1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr my1iwqwfsw1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif staying alive.png staylin alive.png stayling alive.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three